The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar
Synopsis There was an infant Captain Grindstar and his parents, scened at an unknown base. The parents decide to send the baby to a safe area. A bomb is located somewhere in this planet as the parents are about to die. The bomb did not show up, as the father is confused that this is the wrong planet. A planet explodes and sends a baby Grindstar to another planet, but it is a movie that Goggles and the others are watching. The next scene shows that Grindstar is battling Professor Scam. As Grindstar uses his forcible ability to defeat the professor, the professor was sent flying to the sun. Goggles grew amazed to the Captain Grindstar movie. Before Lil Rob and Goggles leave the theater, Captain Grindstar announced that he will meet the fans in person to Grindacon. Goggles couldn't wait to see his favorite superhero, but there are three nerdy fans, revealing to be Goggles' minor friends. Unfortunately, they are stuck by a glass cube. Lil Rob becomes brain-teased by the door, which is locked on purpose, and Meaty is unable to ignite the glass cube. Goggles is consumed by anxiety and drama, as he explains that he will never visit the Grindacon independently. Lil Rob and the Grinders join Goggles' journey to visit Grindstar, but first, they must wear costumes, as told by Goggles. The Grinders are taunted by Stubford Hucksterball, as their costumes are ridiculous. Stubford creates an ego, dubbed as "Major Totally Rad Cool". Goggles contested him that he receives a collection of Captain Grindstar franchise and merchandise, but Stubford has a bigger collection than him. Lackey lifted Stubford up and let him glide, but Stubford's superhero tendency is a fraud, as he thudded to the ground. The Grinders arrived to the Grindacon, as they see Captain Grindstar, using a shuttle, but crashed to inside. Lil Rob helps Grindstar, as he pushed a red button, that springs Grindstar out of the shuttle. Everyone are disturbed by Stubford and Lackey, before he cunningly collect Captain Grindstar in real identity. Stubford wields a laser gun that creates toyline boxes, as he missed the target, and aimed to Goggles and Lil Rob. In the third time, he caught Grindstar, and steals him. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Meaty headed to Stubford's base to rescue Captain Grindstar. Goggles is about to speed themselves up with a turbo boost, but it goes to rapid. Stubford fits the cabinet of franchise to Captain Grindstar, before the trio crashed to the base. As they almost fell for Stubford's trap, the trap leads to Stubford, himself, falling to a pool of piranhas. Goggles becomes frantic, but begins to rip the box bravely. Captain Grinstar is free, but Stubford rises up and summons a giant metallic robot, which is uneasy to eliminate. After Lil Rob stubbed his foot, he uses a "CLANG" caption as a weapon (in case it is literal that all comic books have action effects). The robot landed to an anxious Stubford, falling to the pool of piranhas again. Grindstar uses a force field to send the trio home. Grindstar reveals that he is real, not an actor, as he favors skateboarding to Lil Rob, Goggles, and Meaty. The trio skates freely, especially Grindstar. Meanwhile, Stubford's injury is not recovered, as the dinosaur that he caught earlier is fixing a door. At conclusion, Goggles right hand is infected by a disease, which he knuckled Captain Grindstar's hand, after the defeat of Stubford. Major Events *Captain Grindstar made his first appearance. *Lil Rob has his superhero alias: Kid Voltage. *Meaty has his superhero alias: Meatborg. *Goggles has his superhero alias: Gogglelad. *Emo Crys has his unusual superhero alias: Emo Tonium Clipperhead. *Jay Jay has his unusual superhero alias: Captain I'm-More-Awesome-Than-You Dude. *Spitball has his superhero alias: Street Ninja. *Jack Knife has his unusual superhero alias: Cardboard Box Man. *Stubford Hucksterball has his unusual super villian alias: Major Totally Rad Cool. International Title Trivia Original *Captain Grindstar was a character creation based on Tracy Tubera. *This is the first time that the Wild Grinders series made a double airing along with episode 8 and other episodes. *There are several of costume references of the episode that are shown: **A man disguises himself as the DC superhero, Flash. **A woman wears a bat mask, referring to Batman. **Another woman wears a yellow-black suit and a black mask. The suit can be referred to Beatrix Kiddo from Kill Bill. *In the very beginning of the episode, the scene shares a beginning of Superman. *Due by the next episode, Goggles right hand, which is contaminated, was recovered in a debatable way. *The pink dinosaur that Stubford caught bores a reference to Barney the Dinosaur. As of a surprise, the pink dinosaur might be the opposite gender of Barney. Animation Errors *Lil' Rob's fingernails is shown unusually on his gloves, as he is trapped in a toy box that Stubford creates with his laser gun. *Goggles wheels are mistaken as red, instead of the original blue color. Gallery Screenshots Wild_Grinders_as_Superheroes.png Errors Kid Voltage's Mistake.png|Kid Voltage (Rob) doubts that! Red Wheels Again....png|Red wheels...again Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders